1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an ultrasonic system, and more particularly to an ultrasonic system with communication function and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ultrasonic system is a system which measures physical quantities such as location, velocity and distance by means of emitting and receiving an ultrasound. In an ordinary ultrasonic system, the ultrasonic transmitter transforms a transmission signal into an ultrasonic signal and further transfer the ultrasonic signal outward. Relatively, the ultrasonic receiver receives an ultrasonic signal, and further transforms the ultrasonic signal into a voltage signal or a current signal. Through the calculation of time of flight (that is, the time different between transmitting an ultrasonic signal and receiving said ultrasonic signal), physical quantities such as location, velocity and distance can be obtained accordingly.
An ordinary ultrasonic system only needs to be equipped with a single ultrasonic transmitter and a single ultrasonic receiver for measuring said physical quantities. However, when the ultrasonic system is used for control purpose, multiple ultrasonic transmitters and multiple ultrasonic receivers may be employed. To simultaneously control multiple ultrasonic transmitters and ultrasonic receivers, additional switch, circuit, or communication module such as Bluetooth, WiFi, WiMax, and IR is used in the control of the communication between the ultrasonic transmitters and ultrasonic receivers. Since additional elements or devices are employed, extra costs will incur accordingly.